


Saioumatsu one shots

by Mrs_steal_yo_cat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede's Birthday, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baking, Breakfast in Bed, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Mario Party, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Musical Instruments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon References, School Dances, School Reunion, Sickfic, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_steal_yo_cat/pseuds/Mrs_steal_yo_cat
Summary: A bunch of Saioumatsu one shots because comfort ship go brrr (PS.Odds are you’ll think my writing is terrible and i agree)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 22





	1. The kingdom of pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kaede wake up without their pillows or blankets and search for the culprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is terrible but I hope you can enjoy it

Kaede felt a chill go down her back which caused her to wake up she looked around for a blanket but couldn’t find one she gently shook her blue-haired partner “Hey Shuichi did you take the blankets?” she questioned Shuichi woke up and rubbed his eyes “The blankets? I thought you took them” he said half-asleep “Maybe Kokichi took them” Kaede said before getting up and almost tripping “W-wait for me I’ll come with you!” Shuichi shouted as he climbed off of the bed and followed after Kaede they couldn’t believe what they were seeing it was a fort made out of their pillows and blankets with a plush bumblebee as the guard they approached the fort “Kokichi are you in there!?” Kaede called out “If you want to come in you have to say the secret password,” Kokichi said confidently “The password is a lie!” Shuichi shouted, “Aw you know me so well!” Kokichi gushed while Kaede and Shuichi entered the fort “There might be some boobytraps in here so watch your step” Kaede said before stepping into a trap that caused a bunch of pillows to fall on top of her “K-kaede! are you okay?” Shuichi questioned “Yeah I’m okay” she answered Shuichi pushed all of the pillows off of her Kaede stood back up “Thanks,” she said before giving him a peck on the cheek Shuichi’s ahoge formed a heart “Y-you’re w-welcome” he stammered while blushing they traveled further and further stepping into trap after trap when finally they made it to the back of the fort aka Kokichi’s special room “Kokichi!” Kaede called out “You two finally made it but to get the pillows and blankets back you must beat me in a Pokémon battle!” Kokichi declared “A Pokémon battle!?” Kaede and Shuichi shouted in unison

-This time skip is brought to you by Kokichi’s plush bumblebee- “You two won…oh well guess I have to give the blankets and pillows back,” Kokichi said with a dissatisfied look “Kokichi…if you want we can sleep in here tonight“ Shuichi offered “Yeah I don’t mind!” Kaede shouted “Really? you two are…the best! and that’s not a lie!” Kokichi gushed before getting up to give his two partners a kiss on the cheek their ahoges formed into hearts “A-anyway what should we have for dinner maybe pizza?” Kaede suggested, “Agreed!” Kokichi and Shuichi shouted in unison “But…what about the toppings?” Shuichi questioned they spent an hour arguing about the toppings before finally coming to an agreement they ate the pizza in their fort and fell asleep minutes after finishing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this have a great day/night!


	2. The grocery store of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi go to the grocery store

It’s been a while since Shuichi went to the grocery store he’s usually too nervous to do so but luckily he has his two partners there with him “I’m going to go grab a cart Kokichi please don’t wander off on your own and stay with Shuichi” Kaede said before running off to get a cart the two stood there for a while waiting for their blonde-haired girlfriend to return before they could start to worry about her she came running their way with a cart behind her “I’m back!” she shouted Kokichi jumped up and climbed into the cart “Kokichi…what did we say about riding in the carts?” Shuichi asked with a worried expression on his face “Come on I’ll be fine you’re such a worrywart Shuichi” Kokichi reassured him and with that Kaede began pushing the cart in full speed “They see me rollin’ they hatin’ patrollin’ and tryna catch me ridin’ dirty” Kokichi sang as Kaede pushed the cart through the ice cream aisle after an hour of Kokichi throwing random stuff in the cart and Shuichi taking it out they made it to check out that’s when Kaede bumped the cart by mistake while Kokichi was still in there “I’ll be right back stay here for now!” Kaede shouted before chasing after the cart ‘She won’t be gone for too long right?’ Shuichi thought to himself “Out with your friends huh? that’s nice” the cashier spoke up “W-well actually they’re my-“ Shuichi said before being interrupted “Anywho you’re pretty cute how about we get a drink later?” the cashier offered “N-no thanks I’m in a relationship already” Shuichi declined “That doesn’t really matter I’m sure I can treat you better" the cashier offered again ‘W-why can’t they take a hint and leave me alone?’ Shuichi thought to himself then a miracle happened out of the corner of his eye Shuichi saw Kokichi and Kaede with the cart “Sorry we took so long” Kaede apologized “N-no it’s alright you two came back just in time” Shuichi said with a smile on his face they paid for everything and went home then Shuichi told them what happened with the cashier “Shuichi why didn’t you tell us!? we’d of socked that basement dweller the second he started flirting with you! right, Kokichi?” Kaede shouted while pumping her fists in the air Kokichi nodded really fast in agreement “It wasn’t a big deal so I didn’t want to bother you two” Shuichi said while fiddling with his hands “Bother us? you never bother us if anything we bother you” Kaede chuckled which caused Kokichi to start chuckling which made them burst into a laughing fit they laughed so hard they ended up getting exhausted and passing out Shuichi sighed “What am I gonna do with you two?” he said before putting a blanket over them so they don’t get cold eventually he got tired himself and passed out right along with them the floor wasn’t really comfortable but as long as they were together they didn’t really care


	3. Maki’s birthday bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaede get sick on the day of Maki’s birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There’s vomit but it’s not that detailed

Kokichi opened his eyes feeling…hot like really hot and nauseous he slipped out of the arms of his partners and ran straight for the bathroom he opened the door and hurried to the toilet he lifted the lid and threw up in the toilet once he finished he got a wet cloth and washed his face he was about to walk back to the door when it suddenly flew open Kaede ran in and weakly shoved Kokichi to the side “S-sorry Ko I just have to get to the toilet in time!” Kaede exclaimed as she ran to the toilet and threw up in it “Y-you too huh?” Kokichi questioned almost falling over “Y-yeah I feel horrible but I promised Maki that we were having a double date with her and Kaito so I’ll just take frequent bathroom breaks if I do that I’m sure I’ll be fine” Kaede replied Shuichi ran in “There you two are!…what are you doing in the bathroom?” he asked with a concerned look on his face “we’re sick” Kokichi replied, “B-but don’t worry about us we’re gonna give it our all so we can go to Maki’s birthday party!” Kaede shouted with enthusiasm “Kae you do know that Maki’s birthday party isn’t until 6:00 PM right?” Shuichi questioned “W-what?” Kaede said with a shocked expression “So you two should get some rest and stop worrying about Maki’s party” Shuichi said before picking Kokichi up with one arm and grabbing Kaede’s hand with the other then laying them down it took a while for them to fall asleep but soon they did 

-This time skip is brought to you by Geico- “Hey Kae get out of the bathroom you’re taking too long!” Kokichi shouted Kaede pushed the door open “I’ve been out of the shower for half an hour you could’ve came in anytime!” she exclaimed Kokichi walked in got undressed and got in the shower -Another time skip this time brought to you by the star of this fanfic: The bathroom- “Does everybody have their seatbelts on?” Kaede questioned “Yes!” Shuichi and Kokichi shouted in unison -Sorry for all the time skips but here’s another one- they walked up to the restaurant “Oooo fancy” Kokichi gushed as they walked inside “Hey you three made it!” Kaito shouted from he and Maki’s table the three walked over to the table and sat down Kaede pulled something out of her backpack and handed it to Maki “It’s not much but I hope you like it!” she said with a smile on her face Maki unwrapped the present it was a picture of her, Kaito, Shuichi, Kaede and Kokichi you could see a faint smile on her face “…Thank you I lov……like it” she stammered a bit after that they ordered and overall had a great night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely rushed so sorry if it’s bad


End file.
